Organization XIII
Organizacja XIII ,grupa występującą w grach: Kingdom Hearts , Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days i Kingdom Hearts II. W pierwszej części Kingdom Hearts spotykamy lidera, w Chain of Memories spotykamy w historii Sory spotykamy czwórkę: Marluxie, Larxene, Axela i Vexena a historii Riku Laxeusa i Zexiona. W Kingdom Hearts II spotykamy 8: Xemnasa, Xigbara, Xaldina, Saïxa, Axela, Demyxa, Luxorda, Roxasa a w Kingdom Hearts 358/2 spotykamy całą organizację razem z Xion (numerem XIV).thumb|298px|Organizacja XIII (XIV) Historia W Radiant Garden Xehanort (Nobody Terranorta), Braig, Dilan, Ienzo, Even, Aeleus czyli uczniowie Ansema The Wise ulegają wypadkowi przez co tracą swoję serca. Xemnas czyli nobody Xehnorta po wypadkowi tworzy Organizację XIII pustych serc. Znajduję on pozostałą 7 ludzi bez serc. Chcą oni odzyskać swoję serca tworząć Kingdom Hearts. Jednak nie są dobrzy ,ponieważ chcą stworzyć Kingdom Hearts ludzkich serc. Robią to zabijając. Jednak prawdziwym celem organizacji jest stworzenie X-blade. Wie o tym jedynie Xemnas, Xigbar i Saïx. Kingdom Hearts I Jedyną postacią występującą w Kingdom Hearts I jest Xemnas ,który występuje jedynie w Kingdom Hearts Final Mix w Hollow Bastion. Nie wymawia ani słowa. Pojawiają się jedynie słowa na czarnym ekranie po czym rozpoczyna się walka. Po skończeniu jej nie można walczyć z nim ponownie. Znany jest tam jako Unkown. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Historia Sory Na początku historii Sory on i jego przyjaciele zmierzają za Pluto. W nocy Sora dostrzega pewną osobę w czarnym płaszczu ,która prowadzi go do Castle Oblivion. Osoba w płaszczu okazuję się Marluxią (Numer XI). Marluxia planuję spisek z Larxene aby obalić organizację oraz zniszczyć Sorę. Jednak do Castle Oblivion wysłany jest z misją Axel ,który ma sprawdzić co się dzieję w zamku. Marluxia każe Naminé by zmieniała wspomnienia Sory. Vexen ,który również jest w zamku stwarza replikę Riku aby walczył on z Sorą. W późniejszym czasie Sora walczy z organizacją. Organizacja tworzy karty pamięci Sory aby ten zapominał więcej rzeczy aby zostać zniszczonym. Wkrótce Sora walczy z Riku tak jak zaplanował Vexen ,który po części pomagał Marluxii. Vexen daję mu kartę z Twilight Town i mówi mu ,że jest to wspomnienie ukryte w jego sercu (jest to wspomnienie Roxasa, który jest nobody Sory). Tam walczy z Sorą i zostaję zniszczony przez Axela ,ponieważ Vexen pokonany przez Sorę wyjawiał plan Marluxii. Sora niszczy Larxene, która po części sprawiła ,że Sora pomyślał o Naminé. Axel postanawia pokonać Marluxie jednak on zasłania się Naminé. Sora ,który jest tego światkiem pokonuję Axela a potem walczy z Marluxią. Historia Riku W historii Riku pojawiają się tylko trzy postacię z organizacjii : Laxeus, Zexion i Vexion. Laxeus mówi Riku ,że ciemność nie jest zła jednak zostaję zniszczony przez Riku. Zexion interesuję się Riku ,ponieważ wyczuwa w nim ciemność. Przemienia się w Sorę by zwodzić Riku po czym z nim walczy. Jednak Riku odkrywa prawdziwą postać Zexiona i walczy z nim. W historii Riku nie jest o wiele mniej scenek z organizacją. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days W Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days widzimy organizacji z punkty widzenia Roxasa ,który przez 358 dni był w organizacji. Miał on zbierać serca dla Kingdom Hearts organizacji. Jednak Xemnas w obawie przed opuszczeniem Roxasa stworzył Xion ze wspomnień Sory. Xion i Roxas bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili razem z Axelem ,którzy wprowadził go w sprawach organizacji. Wkrótce on Roxas i Xion zawsze po udanej misji jedli lody słodko-słone na wieży w Twilight Town. Roxas i Xion odwiedzali razem ze sobą światy aby zebrać serca dla Kingdom Hearts. W misjach pomagają nam członkowie organizacji. Podczas dnia przed opuszczeniem organizacji Roxas widzi Xion w kapturze. Mówi mu ,że jest Sorą. Zdejmuję kaptur i pokazuję mu się. Walczy z nim najpierw w miejscach w których był z nią a na koniec w Twilight Town. Gdy umiera Roxas przypomina sobie kim była Xion ,ponieważ wszystkie wspomnienia Sory ulatywały do niej oraz do Roxasa. Jednak Sora nie mógł by się obudzić gdyby nie dostarczono jego wspomnień. Potem Roxasa idzie do World That Never Was i walczy z Riku ,który aby wygrać pojedynek używa ciemnej mocy. Kingdom Hearts II W Kingdom Hearts II pierwszym członkiem organizacji jakiego spotykamy jest Axel ,który chce przywrócić Roxasa. Aby to zrobić musi pokonać Sorę ,którzy odzyskał na początku wspomnienia. Xemnas stworzył plan zebrania serc dla Kingdom Hearts ,który polegał na niszczeniu Heartless przez Sorę. Wysłał pozostałą część organizacji do różnych światów aby tworzyli Heartless i zmuszali przez to Sorę do pokonania ich. Dowiadujemy się o tym od Axela po bitwie z 1000 Heartless ,która była stworzona do zebrania serc do Kingdom Hearts. Przed bitwą 1000 Heartless Sora pokonuję Demyxa. Axel wyraźnie unika organizację. Porywa on Kairi ,którą zabiera Saïx do Dungen Castle. Pomaga on Sorzę i pokonuję nobodies samobójczym atakiem i pokazuję mu portal do twierdzy organizacji. W Dark City spotyka Roxasa ,z którym walczy (w KH2 to tylko cutscenka a w KH2 Final Mix faktycznie z nim walczymy). W The World Thay Never Was pokonujemy Xigbara, Luxorda i Saïxa. Kingdom Hearts organizacji próbuje zniszczyć Ansem swoją maszyna ,którza jednak eksploduję trafia on do Realm of Darkness. Kingdom Hearts jednak jest pozbawiono dużej ilości serc. Xemnas walczy z Sorą potem walczy. Po walce ukrywa się za drzwiami ,za którymi stworzył World of Nothing z pomocą niepełnego Kingdom Hearts. Gdy pokonamy Xemnasa kończy się gra. Xemnas jest pokonany przez siłe Sory i Riku ,którzy wysyłają z Keyblada Sory promień w Xemnasa. Ubiór Organizacja ubiera się w czarne płaszcze z kapturami co dodaje im tajemniczości. Mają czarnę rękawiczki oraz buty. Gdy zakładają kaptur nie widać ich twarzy tylko ciemną pustkę. Płaszcz ma suwak ,którzy jest odsunięty od dołu do czarnych spodni. Przy kapturze wiszą dwa metalowe kawałki. Osobowość Członkowie organizacji są od siebie różni charakterem np. Larxene uwielbia czynić krzywdę wrogom a Demyx boi się śmierci ,którą bardzo przeżył. Zdradzają się nazwajem oraz walczą. Niektórzy zdrajcy poświęcają się dobru a niektórzy po prostu są samolubni np. Marluxia. Członkowie organizacji z początku nie mieli uczuć jednak z historią się zmieniali co pokazuję przykład Roxasa ,którzy z początku mało mówił, i dawaj się manipulować organizacji jednak z biegiem czasu zmienia się.' '''Organizacja potrafiła tworzyć portale aby przemieszczać się do różnych światów. Tworzenie takich ło oznaką ludzi złych np. Vanitasa ,który nie był w organizacji. Członkowie '''I Xemnas - '''lider organizacji. Planował wszystkie misje. Orginalna persona Xehnort. Jego żywiołem była nicość. Zostać pokonany przez Riku i Sorę. '''II Xigbar -' członek organizacji. Znał prawdziwy sens organizacji. Orginalna persona Braig. Jego żywiołem była przestrzeń. Pokonany przez Sorę, Donalda i Goof'ego. III Xaldin '- członek organizacji. Orginalna persona Dilan. Jego żywiołem był wiatr. Pokonany przez Sorę,Donalda, Goof'ego i Bestie. '''IV Vexen -' członek organizacji. Orginalna persona Even. Był zapleczem naukowym organizacji. Jego żywiołem był lód. Pokonany przez Axela. 'V Lexaeus - '''członek organizacji. Orginalna persona Aeleus. Jego żywiołem była ziemia. Pokonany przez Riku. '''VI Zexion -' członek organizacji. Orginalna persona Ienzo. Jego żywiołem była iluzja. Pokonany przez Riku 'VII Saïx - '''członek organizacji. Znał prawdziwy sens organizji. Orginalna persona Isa. Jego żywiołem był księżyc. Pokanany przez Sorę, Donalda i Goof'ego. '''VIII Axel - '''członek organizacji. Orginalna persona Lea. Jego żywiołem był ogień. Pokonany przez samobójczy atak aby pomóc Sorze. '''IX Demyx -' członek organizacji. Nieznana orginalna persona. Jego żywiołem była woda. Był wysyłany na prześpiegi. Pokanany Sorę, Donalda i Goof'ego. '''X Luxord - '''członek organizacji. Nieznana orginalna persona. Jego żywiołem był czas. Pokanany przez Sorę. '''XI Marluxia - '''członek organizacji. Oryginalna persona Lauriam. Jego żywiołem były kwiaty. Pan Castle Oblivion. Był śmiercią w organizacji. Pokanany przez Sorę, Donalda i Goof'ego. Miał być kobietą. '''XII Larxene - '''członkini organizacji. Orginalna persona Elrena. Jej żywiołami były błyskawice. Pokanana przez Sorę, Donalda i Goof'ego. '''XIII Roxas - '''członek organizacji. Orginalna persona Sora. Jego żywiołem było światło. Pokonany przez Riku. Zbierał serca dla Kingdom Hearts organizacji. '''XIV '''Xion - '''członkini organizacji. Orginalna persona No I ( po angielsku Nikt). Pokanana przez Roxasa aby przywrócić wspomnienia Sory. Ciekawostki * Litera X w imionach organizacji oznacza ich prawdziwy cel - stworzenie X-blada. * Organizacja ta nie jest prawdziwa ,ponieważ prawdziwą jest Seekers of Darkness ,którzy pojawili się w Dream Drop Distance. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Organizacja XIII